Pokemon grand tournament
by Gronk27
Summary: When you get an invite to the biggest Pokemon tournament in history... Well you have to battle crazy trainer, get a broken heart, anger your father, make friends, make enemies, make more enemies, deal with team rocket, uncover a mystery, and of course win.


Pokemon grand tournament

Chapter 1: invites

* * *

I sat on my Reclining couch with my pikachu on my lap, A controller in hand, gaming. I was home alone in the mansion I lived in, my mother was at the gym standing in for the leader, and my father was at some arena in kanto battling opponents. Violet city. Thats where I grew up. It's ancient feel never stopped giving the city beauty.

I was currently sitting in the living room of our mansion gaming. My murkrow black hair tied in a long ponytail, and my blue eyes concentrating on my game. My sinnoh league Competition had ended horrid, me getting beaten in the second round. I had been here for a month now just hanging around, sulking.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and I leaped up to get it, (knocking pikachu off me) hoping it was my best friend Tyler. Pikachu glared at me angerly. The door swung open and the excitement fell off my face at the sight of the two people standing at my door.

One was a very expensively dressed man with a small mustache and brown hair, his name was Harold juane a man from a long line of arranged marriages. The other was his son julian his rich blond hair and untanned skin stuck out from the more common black or brown haired usually slightly tanned violet city residents.

"ahhh Nina good thing you're home." Harold told me.

"and why exactly are you here... Again." I replied glaring at the two. "oh wait I wonder, is it the same as every other day this week?"

"yes" he replied nervously.

"then no, again." I said. "I will not marry your spoiled, snot-nosed, talentless son. And plus I'm only fifteen."

It was the same every day. I'd jump to the door expecting Tyler from his home in blackthorn city, then I'd meet these two idiots.

"I will tell you my son's a excellent Pokemon trainer who is almost a master." harold explained like a snob.

"then prove it." I said holding a pokeball just below his chin. "hey feraligatr get over here!"

I looked inside, the fridge was open, that's where he was, at his favorite place in the building.

I sighed then asked. "one on one?"

"sure" Julian replied, happy for the amount of attention he was getting from me, no matter how negative it was.

"Ampharos go!" Julian yelled calling out his electric bipedal Pokemon. "I know all your secrets Nina, your feraligatr is going down!"

Of course he didn't know a thing about me. I owned one hundred and twenty nine different Pokemon. And he expected me to use my starter who was currently eating something he would probably regret later out of the fridge.

"marshstomp destroy this Ampharos and his master who don't know a Thing about battling pokemon" I said in a bored tone as marshstomp charged at Ampharos and hit it with double slap.

"a water type! are you serious? You know nothing about battling Nina!" Julian yelled at me. He probably Didn't even know where marshstomp were from, having only journeyed through kanto and johto. I on the other hand had traveled through johto, hoenn, and sinnoh and met a large amount of Pokemon.

"I know a lot more than you apparently. And I only had one Pokemon on me anyway." I replied.

"Ampharos finish this with thunder." Julian yelled.

"take the hit and retaliate with mud shot." I said as the thunder hit marshstomp and Julian started laughing. But of course marshstomp being part ground toke no damage. Then in one swift movement fainted Ampharos.

"I lost to a water type!" Julian pouted tears streaming down his face.

"lucky chance. You're still not better then my son" Harold yelled.

Then a pelipper landed on my head and dropped a letter into my hand. I glanced at it, it had an official Pokemon league signature on it, and was wrapped in red velvet. Expensive. People had gathered already, then someone yelled:

"open it!" our city needs more excitement. To an outsider it would have looked strange to see a teenage girl wearing sweatpants, a pink t-shirt, and a long ponytail with its base more towards her right than in the middle, reading a letter to an assortment of random people, standing next to some rich people who were crying. But here it happens every day.

"dear Nina, daughter of Pokemon master Tuzan, and stand in gym leader melody." I began. "you have been invited to the Pokemon grand tournament, which is hosted every two years, and is for the best of the best only."

I smirked at Harold and Julian. They looked at me with that god dammit look in their eyes. I continued. "this year is special because it is the tournament's 25th anniversary and will be hosted for the second year in a row. Incased in this letter is your tourney invite, and ferry ticket. Good luck." I finished before smirking at Harold and saying. "where's your letter almost a master."

At that the two bolted, and feraligatr came out of the house chewing on some ham.

"hey I was planning on eating that!" I yelled at him.

* * *

I sat at a table at one of the few local restaurants. pikachu sat in the chair by my side chewing on a small piece of wire that i bought him. while my other two Pokemon stayed in my pokeballs.

The restaurant was quite full as usual, and just looking at some of the people was fun.

A family of four was sitting in the center, while a couple of engineers with machoke sat on their left, a young girl was eating pizza with her mother and several fuzzy brown sentrent watched solemnly. I watched other people some arm wrestling or comparing Pokemon. The restaurant had one rule only. No munchlax, or snorlax allowed due to past experiences. I was currently waiting for food to come out of the kitchen as always. It was usually busy so I was in no hurry.

The door opened as a boy soaked from the rain came in. I stood up calling him over, it was Tyler my best friend.

"Nina so good to see you, I couldn't find you at your house." Tyler told me sitting down his pale skin wet and grimy.

"but how'd you find me here?" I asked

"Your mom told me to come in but didn't know where you were so I checked the fridge and it was empty. So I guessed feraligatr got meat cravings and ate it all." Tyler explained smoothing his wet brown hair out of his eyes.

I picked up pikachu and rubbed him on the carpet then handed him to Tyler. The shock dried Tyler off, standing his hair on end and filling the air around us with the smell of smoke.

"thanks" he said weakly falling off his chair.

"pika!" pikachu said happily in his hands before chewing on his wire fragment some more.

We ate dinner and caught up on stuff, it turns out Tyler got invited to the tournament too. And we would leave the next afternoon by bird Pokemon.

The next day

My pidgeot shuffled it's feet impatiently, while Tyler's fearow glared at the sky.

"ready" he asked and I nodded. At that pidgeot took off followed closely by fearow.

The trip to olivine city was long and boring, and since we had nothing to do my mind began to wander. I thought about the tournament, my father would be there of course. Him being the current champ two tournaments running. But would I make friends there? I didn't know, and what place would I come in? I couldn't hope to get Higher than passing through the third round.

I pondered on this for a few hours until we landed. It was dark when we arrived outside the PC and the moment I got off pidgeot he took off to be with his family at my mansion. We then walked in and reserved one of the last available rooms.

The next morning we ate breakfast and Got ready to depart for vielport city. We were some of the last people to board the ferry before it left. Veilport isn't that far from olivine city, it's just about a days journey away by boat. I had visited it on several occasions and it was one of the most wondrous cities in the Pokemon world. With major shopping malls and grand battle stadiums, and row after row of rich shops and hotels. But the only thing that separated us and the city was a very long boat ride full of trainers wanting to battle everyone. And besides that we could do nothing.

About halfway through our boat journey it got dark and the stars began to show. Rumbling could be felt from above deck where immature trainers were wasting their pokemon with constant battling. Me and Tyler were sitting in the main seating area just below the battle arena. I had a huge glare on my face because I couldn't sleep with all the racket, no one else in the room looked any better. And every once in a while one would stand up and try to shut the trainers up only to be sent back down with all their Pokemon fainted. I was ready to snap when the sound subsided. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief before a huge boom sounded and a dent appeared in the roof.

I stood up, I couldn't control my anger anymore. So I stormed onto deck to see two trainers laughing as a machamp and a ryhorn punched the deck causing loud noises to sound below in order to piss people off.

"hey keep it down!" I yelled at them.

"hah no way, we're undefeated so we can do what we want!" yelled the first boy.

"you are so stupid!" I screamed throwing a pokeball. My feraligatr burst out snarling.

"hah you think you're going to win don't you! Machamp kick her feraligatr's butt!" yelled the second boy as his machamp used karate chop and hit feraligatr's mouth. Feraligatr retaliated by using crunch on machamp's arm causing it to scream in pain. At the same time ryhorn had charged and nailed feraligatr with horn attack.

"hey that's unfair, two on one!" I yelled.

"haha but why would we play fair." laughed the first boy as feraligatr was pinned down and punched repetitively.

"Feraligatr use surf!" I called to my struggling pokemon. A wave of water suddenly crashed onto deck washing ryhorn and machamp off feraligatr. When the water finally subsided machamp and ryhorn lay fainted on the deck.

"what! you jerk!" yelled the first boy calling back his Pokemon. "I'll get you for that! C'mon josh!" The two suddenly charged at me with their hands in fists. I braced myself for being hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the two frozen in place, ice covering their bodies.

"those jerks will be expelled from the tournament for attacking you" I whipped around to see Tyler standing there with his glaceon by his side.

"oh its you" I remarked with a sigh.

"c'mon you need some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." he told me. We then walked downstairs and were greeted by many surprised looks before we reached our seats, sat down, and I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**how's that for a taste! Ill get to AWSOME chapters, amazing character, the entire story ofthe biggest tournament in pokemon history.**

**Anyway I accept OC's so PM them or put them into reviews for me.**

**I found the story in notes on my phone, i had written it quite awile ago and i have to say, i make a damn good ending to a story. This chapter was originally three chapters named invites, the meeting, and traveling. But all my chapters are 1000 words or more so I spliced the three chapters together for you. It gets better especially by chapter 6. I have to continuously spell check the story, but this story will have over fifty chapters!**

**Please review even if you don't have an account.**


End file.
